Harry Potter and the Philospher Stone
by masahero
Summary: What if Lily and James survived the attack of Voldemort? A Harry/Hermione fanfic! However, it will not start quickly. It will go slowly and gradually. Warning Spoiler alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I'm Masahero. I newly registered in FanFiction. To note a thing, my goal is to make better stories. I understand my first story is a mess. I will try to do my best next time.**

 **Iwould at least post once a week.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue Voldemort's attack**

At James Potter and Lily Potter's house, there was a little celebration of the first birthday of Harry Potter. They sang together

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Harry. Happy Birthday to you!"

At which when all sneakoscope lighted up like thunder.

"What happened?" Lily clutched James.

"Let me check the window," James said.

When James peeked out of the window he let out a tiny gasp. It was Voldemort approaching with an evil grin.

"It's Voldemort, Lily! It's Voldemort! Get Harry we're going to apparate to Hogwarts. Go! Go! Go!" James shouted.

Lily fetched Harry and hold on to James but they were not fast enough. Voldemort apparated right in front of Harry Potter.

"Give me little baby Harry!" Voldemort screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort uttered the deadly words.

But the baby didn't die. Except Voldemort screamed with agony and apparated. which they apparated to Hogwarts ground.

They dashed across the bright meadow and arrived at the Headmaster's office. There was Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva!" James panted. "Open up the Headmaster's office please!"

"Okay, Okay. Laquasite." Minerva said calmly.

The path to the Headmaster's office was revealed with a staircase. James and Lily dashed up the stairs three at a time. When the staircase ended they saw Albus Dumbledore. He surprised to see the Potter's looking desperate.

"Albus!" James screamed. "There was Voldemort in front of my house and he killed my Harry and he's alive!"

"I shall check. See you in a minute."

Dumbledore had the power to apparate anywhere, even in Hogwarts. When he arrived at Godric's Hollow. He saw about 15 Death Eaters.

"Ah, Dumbledore." Bellatrix Lestrange cackled. "Ready to return to your deathbed?"

This got a few laughs and snickers.

"Bellatrix, how did you know that the Potter's life here?"

"Oh, it was my lovely friend, Peter Pettigrew. He helped me by being a spy since when he was with the stupid Marauder's."

Dumbledore let out a tiny gasp. It was Peter Pettigrew.

"Anyway, where is my lord?" Bellatrix questioned him

"Well, he tried to kill Harry."

"Yes, I know it."

"But the spell rebounded Harry and it ended up killing himself," Dumbledore said confidently.

At the right time, Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwarts before anything happens.

He apparated right in front of James, Lily, and Harry who was bawling.

"Albus, what happened?" James asked

"No way." Dumbledore completely dodged the question he has been asked: "Look at Harry's head."

Everyone rushed to see that Harry was formed a lightning bolt scar.

"What happened!" Lily shrieked

"I cannot tell. But you will know in the future."

"What!" James shrieked "From all of this you can't tell anyone! First Voldemort tries to kill Harry! Next, he is forming a big lightning bolt scar on his forehead!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Letter

At the Potter's house, an eleven years old Harry was trying to do wandless magic but it was hard work. His mom was fussing about if he can go to Hogwarts. One day, the owl with white feathers flew like a kamikaze and dropped it on Harry's head. And the owl landed near the fireplace. The owl looked very exhausted.

"Mum!" Harry shouted

Instead, Harry's father came in.

"What's up?" he asked

"Here," Harry gave him the letter.

When James looked at it, he looked giddy with excitement.

"Lily! You better come here!" James cried triumphantly.

When Lily came James showed her the mysterious letter.

"Oh, my!" Lily exclaimed. "Open it up, Harry."

When Harry ripped open the letter, a paper fell out. It said….

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Page 1**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

Dear Mr. Harry Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

 **Deputy Headmistress: Minerva Mc Gonagall**

 **Page 2**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

"Whoa, can I go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"Yes indeed," Harry's father said.

"But first, you need to buy your school supplies at Diagon Alley." Harry's mum said

"Let's go!" Harry squealed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Harry and his mother and father bought everything that they needed at Diagon Alley when Harry's father met his friend in his job, Arthur Weasley. He had seven children, Ginny, Ron who would be in the same year (He became quickly his friend), George, Percy, Charles, and William. He also met Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

"Hey, did you finish buying your school supplies?" Harry asked

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said

Ron also replied that he is also finished. Since the Hogwarts Express leaves on 11:00, they decided to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Their parents also went to Harry picked caramel and muggles oreo crush ice cream. (It cost 1 galleon.) Ron picked cranberry mixed ice cream. (It cost 3 sickles.) Hermione picked vegetable mixed ice cream. (It cost 10 sickle.) Since it was 9:30 a.m, they decided to go to the Hogwarts Express. As they tried to go they were met by a stranger

"I a am Quirinus Quirrell. You mu must b be Harry Potter!" the stranger said.

"Hi," Harry said before he could barge in by a load of questions.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried to Platform 93/4.

"I remember that you need to walk across Platform 9 and 10 but I'm not sure," Ron said uneasily.

"Well, well the trio are in their first problem. Just walk. Just walk." James said.

"Ladies first." Harry bowed.

"My, My thank you" Hermione replied.

Hermione walked into the wall. A second later she was gone.

"Whoa, that was intense!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry walked into the barrier and he was surrounded by steam. When he turned to his right, a horde of the Daily Prophet reporters dashed up to him.

"Mr. Potter, will it be your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Mr. Potter, what are your feelings for your first year?"

"Please, do you have manners" James sneered.

"James, get your wits together!" Lily shouted

James sighed heavily and said: He is happy, excited, curious all that jazz. Please, don't barge into him like a bunch of ants finding sugar.

"Okay, okay." the reporter replied.

As they walked to the train he said to Ron and Hermione: I'm sorry of the commotion, I'm just famous because of the killing curse and all, whatever. Harry said to Ron and Hermione. But, that just made them think more interesting.

"All, Aboard!" the conductor shouted.

The trio said their final goodbyes and then Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly put their suitcase in the rear and quickly boarded the train.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: To Hogwarts/The Sorting

As the Hogwarts Express departed Kings Cross, the trio found an empty compartment and they sat on the seats. They were very comfortable.

"So, what was all of that rubbish?" Ron asked

"It's not rubbish and you know it," Harry said sternly.

"Oh yeah, you're the person who has the scar. By the way, can you show it?" Ron asked.

"Okay" and Harry sighed and he showed it.

He showed and the two gasped in awe.

"If my memories are right, you like books," Harry said. As he thought deeper and said,"Wait are you smart?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione blushed.

"Hey, it's good to be smart in all you know," Harry reassured her.

"Whatever, do you know where Hogwarts is?" Ron interrupted.

"I've heard it is in the mountains," Hermione replied.

At the right time, the trolley woman knocked on the door and said,"Hello, dudes and dudettes." she said kindly. "What would like to have the following, chocolate frog or pumpkin pasties. For drinks, you have water and pumpkin juice.

The trio chose the same, chocolate frog and pumpkin juice.

"Whose the principal of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"The principal is Albus Dumbledore. He is one of the most famous and also the strongest wizard of all time. Hermione replied.

"You-know-who is afraid of him," Ron said.

"Wait who is you-know-who?" Hermione and Harry said.

Ron sighed and spoke in a low voice "You must not say you-know-who's real name. To tell you the truth I have no idea why. I think they are scared of him.

"Okay, I want the name," Harry said irritably.

"Okay," Ron put up his hands in mock surrender. "The name is Voldemort. To give you some recognition, he planned to assassinate your father and mother but failed. My father said he tried to kill you but he failed and you got this scar that looks like a lightning bolt. The spell somehow rebounded Harry and hit you-know-who himself.

"Oh, my," Harry gasped with a loss of words.

A faint buzzing was heard throughout the train. " Attention please, we will soon make a stop to Hogsmeade, last stop. For passengers who are bound for Hogsmeade and Hogwarts please change here at Hogsmeade. Thank you for using the Hogwarts Express. This train would become an out of service train after Hogsmeade.

The train entered a thick fog. After a few seconds train came out of the fog. What the trio saw was the most magnificent thing ever. A beautiful sunset and there was a lake. What they saw glimmering in the horizon was the most gargantuan castle they have ever seen.

"Wow, I have never seen such thing in my life," Harry said.

"Yeah, same for me too," Hermione replied.

For Ron he was awe-struck. As all the students grabbed their luggage and walked to the platform, a giant man who was at least eight feet tall shouted: Hello everyone, my name is Hagrid and I'm the keeper of the keys for Dumbledore. Everyone follow me! As everyone followed Hagrid, they realized they are going on a boat. Since there were only two people to sit on the boat, Harry ended up with Hermione.

"I would do the rowing," Harry said.

In reply, Hermione blushed. As they rowed across, they finally made it to the castle. As Hagrid lead them up the stairs, the arrived at a big cafeteria. When Harry looked up he saw a beautiful sky that filled with candles.

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I will be your headmaster this year. We would start the sorting to determine which class you are for it. Gryffindor for bravery, Hufflepuff for loyalty, Ravenclaw for intelligence, and Slytherin for cunningness. When Professor McGonagall tells your name please come up to this chair.

"Sarah Abbey" "Ravenclaw"

"Dominick Azar" "Hufflepuff"

.

.

.

"Hermione Granger" "Gryffindor"

.

"Draco Malfoy" "Slytherin"

.

.

"Harry Potter" "Gryffindor"

.

.

.

"Ron Weasley" "Gryffindor

.

"Zoe Zimba" "Hufflepuff"

"Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore boomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A New Year, A New Life

I'm sorry for the long update. I'm busy with school work on my upcoming test. I finally made my chapter. I'm still busy so again its short. Sorry. Expect an update every two weeks progress is slow.

Right after the headmaster said to begin, he saw a lot of magnificent food he had rarely eaten at the Manor at his house. He saw a big and fat chicken, glamorous puddings. Ron looked like he was about to explode saliva out of his mouth and Hermione scooted away and moved toward Harry.

"Have you ever ate food this gorgeous?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but not that much," Harry replied

As they had fun eating and talking each other, an incident occurred.

"Ron, do you know any of these teachers?" Harry asked.

"Ask my big brother," Ron pointed to Fred and George.

"That old woman all the way to the left is Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration, to the right is Professor Flitwick for Charms, to the right is Professor Snape Potions."

At the same time, a pain so hard hit him in the head where the scar was placed.

"All you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I will be all right," Harry said.

At 12:00 the headmaster stood up and began speaking.

"Now, as the feast ends, a new school year starts. 1st years follow the perfects to your new dorm room. 2nd to 7th years who are not perfect stay here." Dumbledore said. "Now off you go."

"All right, new Griffyindors follow me!" shouted the perfect who was Percy Weasley.

As they followed up the stairs and corridors to the common room, they came to a portrait of a lady.

"The password is Caput Draconis. Please remember it or else you cannot go in."

When they went through the portrait, they found themselves in a rather large common room. they found couches, board games, food, and a lot of tables.

As they wandered around, a lot of owls came bursting in giving out letters to everyone. When he ripped open the paper, he found a piece of paper. It said:

For: Harry Potter Gryffindor 1st year Monday timetable

Time

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

6:00-7:00

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

7:00-8:00

Transfiguration

History 1

Charms

Charms

History 1

9:00-10:00

Potions

Transfiguration

Charms

History

Charms

11:00-12:00

Potions

Potions

Transfiguration

History

Charms

12:00-1:00

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

2:00-3:00

Charms

History 2

Potions

Transfiguration

History 2

3:00-5:00

Free time

Free time

Free time

Free time

Free time

5:00-6:00

History

Charms

History

Potions

Potions

6:00-9:00

Work

Work

Work

Work

Work

10:00-11:00

Astronomy

Optional

Astronomy

Optional

Astronomy

Optional

Astronomy

Optional

Astronomy

Optional

(Author's Note: I have no idea how to erase this two rows.)


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I forgot to put Dinner. Dinner is 6:00-7:00 and Work is 7:00-9:00

Chapter 5: The start of an everyday life

For the first time in a few months, Harry was able to sleep peacefully. But daytime already started, meaning that the obstacles are just ahead. Ron was snoring by the time he woke up.

"Hey Ron," as he shook his head. "Let's have breakfast."

"Okay," Ron replied half-sleeping.

As Ron was groggily trying to wake up, Harry went to the common room when he saw Hermione looking at her watch.

"Hi!" Hermione said

"Hi!" Harry replied back. "I slept pretty well yesterday night."

"Really, I did too,"Hermione replied back.

"It's twenty minutes before breakfast, can he learn himself to wake up early?" Harry said irritatedly.

"C'mon, it's twenty minutes. We can introduce to other people." Hermione said.

The duet introduced and made a lot of new friends. In twenty minutes, they introduced themselves to Neville. Seamus, Dean, and the Weasley brothers. As the bell rang loudly the common room automatically opened and everyone rushed out. Today's menu was french toast, cereal, and an apple. As they walked to the Transfiguration, they were with the Hufflepuffs. At 7:00 a.m sharp the door closed shut and there was silence.

"Good morning first years of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, I am the professor of Transfiguration, the headmistress for Hogwarts and also I am the head of Gryffindor. There are house points for the good but you can lose also for the bad. But now let's introduce you to the basics of transfiguration." she rambled. As she tapped her wand the chalk began moving with grace. It said:

Learn how to change things into basic tools.

Use it into everyday life.

Perfect it.

As the class went on and on, he couldn't believe the awesomeness of magic. He didn't know that there were amazing things about magic. As the trio walked through the corridors, they talked

"I couldn't believe you can turn things into other things," Hermione said. "I never knew that."

"I believe that's because you're a muggle." a person behind him rudely interrupted. He was with two people. A fat one and a tall but skinny one. "My name is Draco Malfoy. You should learn what to avoid and what to become friends with."

Harry had an immediate sense that he should not become friends with so Harry said, "Mind your own business."

Draco had a lost of words and he walked away with an evil eye.

"What a guy," Ron muttered.

Oh my god, we're late!" Hermione almost shouted. And the trio dashed.

As they entered the classroom, the teacher which Harry recognized immediately saw it was Snape.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for each people who are late." Snape drawled.

Harry was horrified when Snape was nice to the Slytherins but very mean to the Gryffindors. Finally, the horrible class ended and everyone walked to the hall when they saw the house points. It said: Gryfinndor 90, Ravenclaw 120, Hufflepuff, 110, and Slytherin, 130.

"I can't believe it. Snape should be fired!" Ron boasted.

"Please if Snape hears you, you would be expelled!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh get off with it." Ron shot back.

As the classes went on, they were happy about that there was no homework.

 **Gryffindor 210 Ravenclaw 190 Hufflepuff 200 Slytherin 180**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm finally done with the tests and I can be updating more often. Have fun, the start of the tension! Also I'm going to keep the house scores.**

 **Chapter 6: Quidditch**

The day went on and they knew slowly and gradually the everyday life at Hogwarts. At one day, the Gryffindor and the Slytherins had a special lesson on flying. The professor was Madam Hooch.

"Quidditch had been the sports of The Wizarding World for about a fair long time there's the Quaffle used for shooting the Bulgers used for kicking off your brooms and its Snitch which is used for the winning the game. Your 10 points when you put the quaffle in one of the hoops." she pointed to the three tall hoops. "You earn 150 points when you earn the snitch, however, for example when you have 170 points and you have 0 points and you earned the snitch you cannot win the game because of course, it's 170 - 150," she rambled on. "Now let's start with the basics of Quidditch. Put your hand over the broom and you say up. You don't pick it up into your hand that's the Muggle's way of you doing it. Now you may start. The first person who successes get 10 points."

The arena was filled with people saying up.

"Now that everyone has their brooms let's mount our brooms usually when we fly we kick the ground to fly."

However, after Madam Hooch said Neville came flying with his broom. He zipped through the crowd he soared above the statue he was twirling like a ballerina but then he got stuck on the statue. His broomfield somewhere else. Neville was stuck to a statue. His robes ripped and he was flying 15 feet to the ground when Madam Hooch ran to Neville, he had a broken arm. As the professor flown with Neville to the hospital, Draco picked up the weird ball that rolled on the ground.

"A rememberable. Wow!" Draco's mocking voice drowned the arena. "He doesn't need a remembrall. What's the point when you _know_ that you forget but you don't know _what_ you forget."

"You should shut your fat mouth up. Why don't you act nice for one moment? Oh," Harry's temper was rising the second and reaching the boiling point. "You don't know how to be nice because you're dumb. You don't learn do you?" Harry's voice was sarcastic.

Draco was shocked that he was used as an idiot, so he used another tactic, to make him go into trouble.

"Fine, maybe I will throw it on the roof." Draco mocked sadness.

"Try it then," Harry snarled. "I bet you don't have the guts."

Draco sighed and gathered his guts and threw the ball in a high arc.

"What a moron," Harry sighed.

He mounted his broom and zipped at the ball. He swooped at the professor's desk. and caught the remembrall. As he returned he attacked his own words at Draco.

"I guess you have an _atom-_ sized brain. No idiot would throw it high. If I were you I would throw it to yourself." Harry mocked.

"Harry stop it would you." Hermione 's angry voice rang out.

Harry's anger immediately turned into Hermione.

Let me think about it, what would you do if _you_ would handle this situation. Read a book I expect." Harry mocked

That seemed to be Draco's boiling point and he walked to Harry. His face was vicious. However, he never got to because Professor McGonagall voice boomed.

"Malfoy 70 points for trying to harass a student. Harry Potter come with me."

A lot of oohs and ahhs filled the room but it was suddenly stopped when the professor turned back viciously.

"Harry Potter," the Professor angrily said. "What we are thinking, flying with your broom even though you know that you don't even know how to fly. But however you show me skills that you can play Quidditch that was a very great catch you know. But now we need to go to the Quidditch Captain he's Oliver Wood," the Professor said.

As you walk through the great corridor, they stopped at one classroom and it was history Professor peeked in and asked: "Can you please have all him for one moment?'

"Yes the professor," said.

The professor now put our attention to us.

"Oliver, we have a new Seeker."

"Really," the captain suspiciously replied.

"Yes, he was pretty excellent he precisely caught the remembrall that Draco Malfoy throwed." the professor said.

Oliver whistled through his teeth and said wow. In an instant he was giddy with excitement. "This is like the first time a seeker is this young." Oliver said

"Let's test him out after the last class," Oliver suggested

"Okay. That's it, you can go back," the professor's happily said.

As they learned about new charms to use. Harry explained to Ron and Hermione about the Quiddith.

"Can we come?" they said.

"Yeah, Oliver didn't said no so."

As they walked down the stairs and walked through the corridor, they came out to the arena.

"Oh, are you guys spectators?" Oliver questioned them

"Yes," Harry replied.

As Oliver putted down the large suitcase he explained: Now, I think you already earned a lesson about Quidditch right?

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Now, what will do now is that I will show you the suitcase open and I'll show you the size of the balls." Oliver explained.

As he opened the suitcase, he pointed to the large ball

"This is the quaffle," he explained. "It is very large so that people can catch. Here's the Bulger, it's small but has speed which will knock you off from your brooms. Now the snitch is really small so you need to have good eyes to look for it. anyway that's it for today I'll show you the practices we have until our first game of Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

"See you," Oliver shutted the suitcase and he joged back.

"Harry, this so cool!" Hermione squealed. "I never knew you would become a Seeker!"

"Blimey, I hope I can become one to!" Ron hopefully said.

 **(Author's note)Now it has take about a week after the last setting.**

 **Now let's check with the socores**

 **Griffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin**

 **320 310 330 300**

 **470 440 470 450**

 **600 550 605 570**

 **770 740 760 755**

 **930 915 925 920**

 **1100 1030 1000 1100**

 **1330 1290 1260 1300**

 **1600 1590 1470 1530 (Today)**


End file.
